Dalton Academy: Courage
by PurplePerson123
Summary: Kurt has just started Dalton Academy, will Blaine be able to help him. Who knows. He just needs COURAGE.
1. Hugs and Kisses

**Dalton Academy: Courage**

Kurt had just arrived at Dalton Academy, he stepped out the car. It was a cold wet day the sky was dull and cloudy. Which made him feel even worser. He wanted to stay at Mckinley but he couldn't if Dave Karofsky was going to be there. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Blaine.

Kurt thought to himself while looking around. 'Blaine is the one who helped me to stand up to Karofsky. He's the one who showed me around and helped me when I came to see what the school is like. But the best part of all this...He's gay.'

Kurt was day dreaming about Blaine until he heard a voice...

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you ok?" Burt worried. "Yeah. I'm fine Dad. Just nervous that's all..." Replied Kurt. "It's gonna be fine. You've got Blaine haven't you?" asked Burt. "Yeah. Course I have, but I'm still extremely nervous..." answered Kurt who was staring at the school. "I don't blame you it's your first proper day...Bye anyway I better be of. Have a good day, stay safe! See you at the weekend. I love you." Burt replied. "Bye dad, love you too! Bye Carole love you." Said Kurt looking at Carole. "I love you too sweetie! Bye, have a good day." Replied Carole who then smiled at Kurt.

* * *

><p>After seconds of hugs and kisses and talking Kurt's parents finally left, leaving Kurt in the cold breeze. He took a deep breath and walked towards the main doors of Dalton Academy. When he walked in there was two corridors. He had no idea where to go. Until he heard a voice...<p>

"Lost?" Kurt turned around to find Blaine smiling at him. "Yeah. I have no idea where to go..." Kurt blushed. "Come with me, i'll show you the dorm so you can unpack your suitcases." Laughed Blaine. Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him down the corridors of Dalton Academy, Kurt looking puzzled. "Wait. I thought we were going to the dorm, isn't that in a different building?" Kurt asked. "Yeah it is. I didn't know you knew so much since it's your first day." Blaine then said. "I don't...I just saw another building and asumed it would be the dorms." Replied Kurt. "Well your right." Blaine laughed. "Where are we going anyway?" Kurt finally asked. "I'm taking you to the headteachers office, he needs to see you..." Blaine Replied.

They finally reached the headmasters office after walking down loads and loads of corridors. Blaine knocked on the blue door which said 'Headteachers Office' on it. Then they heard a voice. "Enter!" Shouted a voice from inside the Office. Blaine opened the door and we walked in...The headteacher had Black long hair up to his shoulders with a black beard. He was wearing a black and white tie with a grey jacket over it. "Aha! You must be the new boy, Kurt Hummel." The headteacher grinned. "Yeah, Yeah I am." Replied Kurt who was shaking. Blaine grabbed on to his arm to try and stop him from shaking. "Okay then. Blaine will take you to your dorm, won't you Blaine?" asked the headteacher. "Yeah course I will." Blaine turned around smiling at Kurt and lead him out the door.

..."Well that was easy." Kurt said looking at Blaine. "Yeah I know I was wondering that on my first day, he just wants to know that you've arrived." Blaine Replied. "Oh." Kurt grinned. When they were out the building Blaine lead him to a building with the dorms in...

This was it. He was about to enter the dorm. He was really nervous but he knew he could get through the day with Blaine and...Courage.

* * *

><p>On the next chapter: Kurt meets the rest of the guys in the dorms...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. This is my first story I know it's a quite bad. I wanted to write more but I had homework and I wanted to post it to see if anyone liked it. Even though it's quite bad...lol. Reviews would be amazing. :) The next chapter will be longer, i'll do a next chapter if anyone likes it anyway...lol**


	2. Dorms

**Dalton Academy: Courage**

Blaine lead Kurt through some big brown doors, when they walked through they saw a staircase and a load of Dalton Academy students running around some people singing songs and playing instruments. "The rooms are upstairs, downstairs usually people just sing songs and mess around..." Blaine said to Kurt who looked even more nervous. "Anyway I'll show you upstairs and get you to your room then." Blaine finally said.

When they got upstairs there was a big corridor with loads of doors on the side. Kurt thought to himself. 'It looks a bit creepy a bit like a horror movie where there is zombies in the rooms.' "It looks like a horror movie doesn't it..." Blaine looked at Kurt. "You read my mind Blaine Warbler, you read my mind." Kurt Replied. Blaine just laughed. They walked down the corridor and guess what was at the end of it? More corridors. They looked the same to the other corridors which made Kurt look even more lost...

After loads of corridors they finally got to a room. It had two of the Warblers in it which Kurt had met when he came to see what Dalton was like. David and Wes. "Hello Kurt, you ok?" Wes asked. "Yeah you alright man!" asked David. "Sorry he's gone a little bit hyper, I told him not too have any coke!" Wes looked at Kurt. "Oh, okay and yeah I'm fine. Just nervous..." Kurt Replied. "Ah well, Blaine will help you through it won't you Blaine?" Wes asked. "Yeah course I will." Blaine smiled. "Well anyway Kurt, this is Me, David and Blaine's room. You'll be across the hall with Nick and Jeff, beware Nick is CRAZY actually VERY crazy we tried to get you in a better room but the headteacher said no, Nick and Jeff need a new roomate because their old roomate left." Wes explained. "Well anyway I'm gonna go show Kurt his room before you scare the crap out of him even more." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him out the room.

"So, do you think Blaine fancys Kurt? Since he is holding his hand." David asked Wes. "It's very obvious...But Blaine won't admit it." Wes Replied. "Your right, I mean look at him holding his hand and when the headteacher announced that Kurt was transferring Blaine blushed." David replied. "Wait, I thought you went hyper?" asked Wes. "Nope. I was faking it so he would get out and you wouldn't creep the hell out of Kurt. You do it with all the new kids..." Replied David. "No I do not!" Wes Replied. "Yes you do." Replied David. "Fine! Prove it!" Wes shouted. "Well, when that new boy Kevin Wilson started you told him the dorm was haunted, he locked himself in the storage cupboard for a day and nobody could find him." David looked at Wes. "It was a joke!" Wes shouted. "Well how was he suppose to know that! It's a huge school and it looks like a horror movie!" David screamed.

"Wow. I'm starting to think all the Warblers are mind readers."A voice said as Wes looked up to find Kurt standing at the door. "Hi Kur-" He was interupted by David. "Not gonna let you scare him...Is everything all right Kurt?" David asked. "Well, Nick went crazy and he sort of trashed the bedroom. We all started of talking and then the pillows and covers where in the wardrobe..." Replied Kurt. "Wow. And by the way he didn't GO crazy, he's always like that you just need to get use to it. Wheres Blaine?" asked David. "He went to the library to do homework." Replied Kurt. "Oh, well this is very good...right Wes." David looked towards Wes. "Oh yes, yes it is." Wes Replied. "Urm, okay then?" Kurt looked confused. "Kurt go get Nick and Jeff we need to talk." Wes then said. "Okay." Kurt Replied and walked into the opposite room.

"Hello everyone I welcome you to the secret Warbler meeting without Blaine." David said to Nick, Wes, Jeff and a confused Kurt. "Urm what is this guys?" Kurt asked. "SHH! Nobody talks unless I tell them too!" David Replied. "Urm Okay." Replied Kurt. "I gather you guys today to talk about...Blaine." David then said. Kurt Blushed as soon as he heard the name Blaine. "Kurt, you fancy Blaine don't you?" David asked. "Pftt! Course not..." Kurt lied. "Well how come you always blush everytime you hear his name, and how come at your old school you had a picture of him in your locker with the word 'courage' underneath?" Replied David. "Urm, how did you know about that?" Kurt looked even more confused than before. "We tracked down your Mckinley friends and made them tell us about you." David Replied. "Okay then..." Kurt Replied confused.

"So do you fancy him?" Wes finally said. "Urm, well don't tell Blaine but yeah I do." Replied Kurt. "Don't worry your secrets safe with us..." Wes Replied. "Hey Guys! Why is the light turned off and why you all sat in a circle..." Blaine walked in the room. "Urm, we were just talking to Kurt making him feel welcome and yeah thats what we did!" David tried to hide what they were talking about. "Okay then...Kurt can you come with me a minute? I want to talk to you. I've been tryna have the courage to say this after the first day I met you." Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah I'll come." Kurt Replied. The others just looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was gonna happen...

"So what did you want?" Kurt and Blaine walked into a big hall. "I need you to sing with me." Blaine looked at Kurt. "Why?" asked Kurt. "So you can urm, practice for your Warblers audition tommorow." Blaine Replied. "Okay then, what we singing." asked Kurt. "Candles by Hey Monday." Is this what you have been tryna tell me?" asked Kurt. "Urm, why don't we stop with all the questions a second and sing?" Replied Blaine. "Urm Ok, but you've never heard me sing before." Replied Kurt. "Just sing!" Blaine finally said.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Blaine looked at Kurt shocked, his voice was so beautiful. Which made him love him even more. Then Blaine started to sing...

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Then Kurt joined in and they started singing. They stared at each other while singing it. Blaine was completly in love. So was Kurt...

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

The Warblers heard them singing from down the hall, because they went up to the door and started staring at them through the windows...

_Been black and blue before_

"Quick get this on video!" yelled Wes. "What if they kiss at the end though..." asked David. "Then we will send it to Kurt's Mckinley friends!" Wes Replied...

_There's no need to explain_

_I'm not the jaded kind_

_Playbacks such a waste_

"They are gonna kill us for getting them on video!" Said David. "So what! This is an adorable Klaine moment! We need to get this on video, good memories!" Wes was almost crying with tears of joy.

_Your invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_looks like a solo tonight but I think i'll be alright_

"How come they are saying that it looks like a solo tonight when they are singing a duet?" Nick asked. "Shut up Nick! We are tryna get this on video stop talking." Wes shouted. "Geez your talking louder than me!" Nick Replied. "Shh!" Wes looked at Nick as if to say shut up.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorrys_

_"_Is it recording David?" Wes asked. "Urm..." David Replied. "DAVID!" Wes Screamed.

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

"Quick, Quick get the last few moments of this adorable moment! CLICK RECORD!" Screamed Wes...

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_(The candles out)_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_(Solo tonight)_

_But I think I'll be alright._

"Wow. You have an amazing voice." Blaine said to Kurt. "Thanks you too. Now you gonna answer my question?" Replied Kurt. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and kissed him. "Did that answer your question?" asked Blaine. "Wow. You fell in love with me on the day we met?" asked Kurt. "Yeah. We have a lot in common and I love spending every minute of every day with you, hearing you sing just then made me fall in love with you even more." Blaine Replied. Kurt looked amazed. Then Blaine kissed him again, but this time it was longer. "I love you Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I love you too." Replied Kurt.

"Aww! That was so adorable! Klaine Forever!" Cried Wes. "I know. Don't kill the moment then!" Said David who stopped recording on the Camera.

On the next chapter: It's Kurt's audition, will he get through it with the help of Blaine and 'courage'...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I couldn't wait so I just had to put Klaine in there already. I LOVE KLAINE! They are so adorable! :) Reviews would make me the happiest person on the planet!**


End file.
